By My Scales
by relyks1333
Summary: I was just an ordinary Argonian, with a strong distaste for the gods. I only wanted to live my life as normal I could. I didn't ask for all of this weight and responsibility. ArgonianDragonborn! Argonian character is inspired by the Dragon's Dogma Saurian.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Elder Scrolls series. All rights and properties belong to their respective owners.

Warning! I haven't finished the main questline of Skyrim! Mostly I've just dicked around in game!

Warning! Things will be different in this fanfiction! Example! There will be spears. My character will use a spear, as will some others.

'Thought/Dreams/Memories'

"Dragon Shouts"

Line Break/Chapter Start/Chapter End

**Ke'elave - Dragonborn**

**Chapter One**Chapter Start

I was on my knees, glaring up at my executioner. While I knew many might pray to their gods for help, I would not. I had lived my life and not once had the gods helped me. Aedra, Deadra, or Hist. I had spent countless hours, praying, dedicating my life to them, and had got nothing in return.

So as I waited for my death, I built up what power I had at the moment, into a very dangerous spell. Quite simply, it was an explosion, that I would direct outward. I intended to roll away at the last moment and unleash it. To take as many of them as I could. If I were to die, I would do so in battle, not on some headsman's black.

My concentration was broken as a giant, flying lizard crashed down onto the tower behind the executioner. The force of its wings sent the burly man stumbling away before it let out a strange roar.

It took a moment for my mind to register that this giant flying lizard was a dragon.

Not a moment after I realized, fireballs began raining from the sky. I forced myself to my feet as the people scattered. I ran towards a large tower and threw myself through the doors. Luckily they were not barred shut, and my weight was able to force them open.

I quickly rolled to my knees and twisted my arms while looking around myself, there were a few notes already inside, and more coming in. My craws were able to grip the leather that bound my wrists, and with a few careful tugs, cut through with relative ease.

I stood, looking around at the Nords who now surrounded me, here and there in the room. Ignoring some idle chatter, I followed a Nord upstairs, several paces back, I wanted to get up top to see if I could find a good way out.

Just as I reached the second floor, the wall exploded, throwing huge chunks of stone onto the Nord, killing him almost instantly.

The dragons head then peaked into the room and loosed a jet of flames inside, burning anyone who was in its view.

I silently cursed, knowing how close I had come to death. I looked out the hole, deciding it wise to leave the tower as soon as possible lest the dragon bring it down on my head.

I dove out, into a house which was missing a chunk of the thatch roof. I landed in a clumsy roll and proceeded to a hole in the floor. I dropped down landing with a small grunt as I bent my knees to absorb the fall.

I made my way around until I came across an imperial soldier, one who actually seemed decent enough, considering.

"Still alive Argonian?" He asked retrospectively, before pushing a small boy whom he was sheltering towards another solder. He gave the man orders to protect the child, and find general Tullius, then join the defense.

I snorted to myself. It would be difficult to protect a child while fighting a dragon. Of course, I had to cut the man some slack, I couldn't imagine he had a huge amount of experience fighting dragons.

I followed the man, Hadvar if I remembered correctly. He lead me down against a wall, where we waited for a moment as the dragon landed just above us and roasted some unfortunate soldiers. Then through a burning house, and finally, he lead me down toward the keep, where we were interrupted by a Stormcloak soldier.

"Ralof! You damned trait! Out of my way!"

"We're escaping, Hadvar! You're not stopping us this time!"

"Fine! I hope that damned dragon take you to Sauvegarde!"

I snorted as the two finished their lovers spat and went separate directions, as they did, they both called me to follow.

I chose to follow Hadvar, as someone stationed in the hold, he would most likely know how to navigate better than Ralof.

Once in the keep, Hadvar suggested looking the chests around for weapons and armor. I was able to find a set of imperial armor, unfortunately too small, a key, and a sword.

I sighed to myself, even if the armor had fit, it would have to be modified for the spines on my back. Instead, I grabbed a large pack and stuffed them inside, knowing they would at least sell for a few coins.

We made our way down a hall, to a door where we heard voices from beyond. Hadvar peeked through. "Stormcloaks, perhaps we can reason with them."

'Not likely, Nords are a stubborn lot.' I thought as Hadvar pushed the door open. He didn't get a single word out before one of the men attacked him.

The one that attacked wielded a battle ax, he swung with great force, which has at narrowly avoided, before drawing his sword, he pushed the man back so we two could enter the room. Once inside I stood at my full height. I could see the natural fear that welled within the Nords. After all, I stood more than two heads higher than them.

The first to overcome his fear, that wasn't fighting Hadvar, gripped a great sword, swinging horizontally. I stepped back, out of the blade's path, then I stepped forward, swinging my own sword, driving him back.

The second Nord broke from his stupor and charged having an iron sword.

He swung clumsily, I dodged and, using my tail, threw the man across the room. My eyes snapped back to the first Nord to attack me, his sword lifted high in the air.

I waited until he had begun his swing to step out of the way. The Greatsword smashed into the ground and I stepped forward, the Nord to shocked to react as swung, my blade cutting across his throat. I turned to the second Nord, to see him pushing himself up.

Upon seeing his companion dead, he charged in a blind rage, swinging his sword with fury. The man was new to the fields of battle but experienced enough to overcome some fear. He, however, lacked control over his rage.

I stepped forward and to the side, dodging the man's attack, I shoved my sword through his neck. Just as I did I head a cry of pain, and looked to see Hadvar having cut through his foe's knee. The man fell, and the imperial knight took his head, with a swift, clean strike.

"You finished there?" Hadvar asked looking to me.

I nodded, lifting the Greatsword, I pulled the sheath from the corpse and strapped it to my back. It too would sell.

I took the Nord's other weapons, the iron sword, and battle-ax, hoping to get something from them.

We continued on, fighting through room after room of Stormcloaks, giant spiders and eventually a bear.

By some miracle, we were able to make it out relatively unharmed. Once out, I was hit by the blistering cold of Skyrim's winds. I clenched my teeth wondering how it was that men decided to settle here. 'Someone had to have been off balanced in the head.'

As the dragon soared above, we hid behind a rock, until we were sure it had passed, then I followed Hadvar down the mountain, listening to his idle chatter until he said. "You should head to Solitude, join the Imperial Guard. The Legion could use someone like you."

"You Legion tried to execute me today, perhaps you don't remember?" I replied, my voice rasping as I spoke, a trait of an Argonian.

He looked away, flustered, not being able to defend his side. "I know today may not have been the best introduction for you. But the legion is truly an honorable fighting force."

"Yes, clearly." I replied. "Killing innocent, and trying to strip that which families have held dear for centuries. Very honorable."

"I understand you may have misgivings about us, we're not so bad." Hadvar started, a little irritated.

I sighed before speaking again. "While I am sure some are not, as a whole, I see it as nothing more than a tool for some corrupt lord's games. The Stormcloaks, while I do disagree with a log of what they believe, at least fight to protect what they hold sacred. You may fight for peace, but the empire started this war the moment they decided to strip Talos from the land. Even I, as someone who holds no love or care for your gods, can see that."

Hadvar frowned. "Then why did you not run with Ralof? Why did you follow me?"

"You were more likely to know the layout, my chances of survival were higher." I replied simply.

"So… you will join the Stormcloaks then?" Hadvar asked.

"No. While you and your brothers fight these petty squabbles, the Aldmeri Dominion gear up for war. No one will win this war, for they will be crushed by the elves. Can you not see that is their plan?"

Hadvar stayed silent for several long moments. "I am not sure how you have drawn that conclusion, but I assure you, it is flawed."

I shook my head slowly. Nords truly did have more muscle than brain. Though I supposed my time as a monk had given me a more level head.

After several long hours, and a few skirmishes with wolves here and there, we arrived at the small village of Riverwood.

"I may not like your beliefs, but you still saved my hide back there." Hadvar started. "The least I can do is offer a bed to sleep in."

"Perhaps some other time." I replied. "I don't intend on staying here long." I started, then added. "Let not the next time we meet, be on the fields of battle."

Hadvar laughed. "Yes, it would be dreadful fighting an argonian of your stature."

I couldn't help the toothy grin that came over my face as I turned away and headed over toward local trader.

I walked in on an argument, hearing two, what I assumed to be siblings, fighting over something or another.

"I told you! No heroics! No bandits and no thief chasing!"

"Then what are you going to do then?"

"You're not going! That's final! Er, it seems we have a guest. Sorry about that."

I shrugged. "It's of no matter." I pulled my pack off and lay it on the counter. "How much for these armors? And weapons?"

The man looked over everything I was selling and offered a price of four hundred and twenty gold coins. I accepted the deal gladly, taking the gold and helped the man put what he'd bought up.

"I hate to intrude, but I was curious about what you two were arguing about. I heard bandit and thought I could help after I've had a few items made."

"R-really?! Thank you, sir! It, uh, just that we've had a sort of break-in recently. The thieves made off with a, er, a family heirloom, a golden claw! They're up at Bleak falls barrow from what I can tell. I have some gold coming in from my last shipment, it's yours if you can get the claw back."

I grinned. "Consider it done." I replied, turning towards the door. "I'll set out as soon as I am ready."

The man nodded excitedly, as made my way out. I headed out to a sawmill I had seen from outside the village.

I was able to get the man working the mill to set aside a smaller log and cut the core out, for fifty gold pieces. I then went to the blacksmith and asked if I could use his forge when he wasn't. The man was kind enough to let me do as I pleased, saying he was going to spend time with his nephew who had returned recently. It didn't take much to figure out he was talking about Hadvar, though I kept quiet about traveling with the man.

Once the blacksmith, Alvor, left, I set to work. Taking the bear pelt I had acquired, I began carefully cutting it to make myself clothes. I knew it would be better to have treated it first, but treating leather could take days, to months. And I didn't want to wait that long.

By the end of the day, I had fashioned myself a pair of fur pants, the fur on the inside, and fur coat. Using the rags I had been wearing, I bound and worked into a pair of shoes that would wrap up and around my shins to help keep me warm.

It wasn't great clothing, but it would do. After I finished, I was able to find Hod, the man running the mill, to see that he was treating the wood that would be my staff. He was carefully baking if over a fire so that it wouldn't warp as much in the future.

In truth, he said it would be better to let the log dry for at least ten years, but knew I was not willing to wait that long for it. He informed me that he would have it finished by midway tomorrow.

I accepted that time, and went to the inn, to both rest and eat.

Line Break

The sun was setting on the second day I had been in Riverwood, and I was doing the finishing touches on my spear. The shaft of the spear was the staff Hod had made. The blade on the end of the spear was like a sword, but only three quarters the length, a small bit wider and thicker, and at the end, having two blades, almost like a crossguard. The first half of the blade being split in two with the socket starting at the beginning of the split, coming out a quarter of the blade's distance beyond the blade.

Then at the opposing end, I had fashioned an iron counterweight, to balance the spear, it having a socket of its own.

The socket for the blade and round counterweight were the of the same make. Wrapping around the wooden shaft, and having six holes in them, three sets for nails to pass through and be formed into rivets. The top and bottom were aligned while the center set went crossways to the other two.

With the shaft having been burned into the sockets (heating the sockets then pushing the roughly shaped shaft inside, so the heat will burn and mold the shaft to the sockets shape) and the hole having been marked. All I needed now was to push the heated nails through, and flatten the ends while the Iron was still malleable.

Under Alvor's supervision, I pushed the first of six nails through with a pair of tongs, flipping the spear I immediately began beating the ends down, forming the rivets.

Doing this five times over proved to be one of the easiest parts of the weapon. Once I was finished, I lifted the spear, pleased with my work.

before I left for the tavern once more, Alvor presented to me a single-edged short sword, as a gift for helping Hadvar. Saying that it would be a shame if my spear should break without a backup weapon.

I accepted the weapon gladly. Afterward, he bid me a good night and a safe journey on the morrow.

Line Break

The air was cold, and I was glad for my fur clothes. The track up to Bleak Fall Burrow so far was had been uneventful, save for a wolf that attacked me. I had found myself thankful for the short sword, skinning it with a spear would have been more troublesome than it was worth.

Now, however, I crouched and moved slowly forward, my eyes locked to a female Orc unaware of my approach. I knew stealth was not of my forte, being that I was a few heads taller than a tall man, but if I could get a little closer, and have less distance to cross, it would be better.

Took careful breaths as I approached, and once I was a distance of ten meters was, a few meters away from the rocks I had been using for cover, she noticed me. As soon as her eyes landed on me, I dropped all pretense of stealth and charged.

The Orc woman stumbled back in surprise, trying to get enough room for her to pull her sword, room I did not afford her. The moment she was within range, I trusted my spear into her chest, slamming into the tree behind her.

She let loose a strangled cry as I yanked the weapon from her quickly dying form.

I was quickly able to locate an elven man trying to sneak around the old watchtower, thanking my previous masters who had taught me to be aware, I sprinted towards the male.

When he saw he was not as hidden as he had hoped, he began firing arrows at me, I sprinted around, until the cliff was no longer behind him, and threw my spear.

His shock kept him in place long enough for my weapon to sink deep into his flesh, through his gut. He gave a cry of pain as his legs gave out. I ran to the male and quickly ended his misery, by putting my sword through his heart.

Pulling my spear from his corpse, I was pleased to see it still in good shape.

Hearing motion from within the tower, I circled around, holding my spear at the ready. I was greeted by a furious more wielding a mace and shield, the man charged at me, holding his shield before him to prevent me from striking him.

Clearly, he didn't understand all the uses of a weapon with such a long shaft. I spun it, quicker than he could react, and cave his head in with the counterweight.

The man's body collapsed, and I went about looting the dead, and the tower.

I then set off towards the burrow again.

As I neared the entrance, I fought to not stand in awe at the stonework before it. While I was able to keep my senses about me enough to spot a large orc man, and a Bosmer archer, I wasn't able to detect the Dunmer archer. He, however, spotted me and sent an arrow my way. Luckily, it did not hit my unprotected head or lightly protected chest, it did sink deep into my left arm, missing the bone by a few hairs width.

I snarled in pain as I spun away, hiding behind a wall of stone. I gripped the arrow, and with a deep breath, I pushed it through. After pulling it out from the other side, I cast a quick healing spell. After the wound was closed, I prepared myself, knowing it would not be long before the three reached me.

Having dropped my spear, I gripped my sword and waited.

The Orc came around the corner first, I greeted him with a rush, jumping into the air. The Orc lifted his shield, which my feet struck. While the green man may have been strong, it was nowhere near the strength needed to hold off my full weight.

The Orc slammed into the ground, my feet crushing his shield into his chest and shattering the bones in his harm.

I charged the Bosmer Archer, who was between me and my spear. In his panic, his aim was off, not helping by the fact I didn't run straight. As I neared him, I dropped low, sliding across the snow, before leaping up with all the force powerful legs afforded.

It was easy to drive my sword the man's stomach, up into his chest, and out his back. Landing in a roll, I gripped my spear and came up sprinting.

I could see the fear in the Dunmer's eyes, not that I blamed him, I weight at least there times what he did, and moved faster than he could hope to. I was very thankful for the time with the monks.

The Dunmer dropped his weapon a moment before I reached him. I stopped my sword only a fingers distance from his throat.

"Please spare me!" He begged.

I considered it for a moment, before sheathing my sword. "Very well, go your way." I replied and started toward the large doors that lead into the burrow.

As I did, I heard the Dunmer scuffling about, then his footsteps quicken toward me.

I spun with my spear at the ready. His look of victory changed to horror as he was already sailing through the air towards me.

I caught the Mer on my spear, suspending him in the air for a moment as he choked out what I assumed were his last words, despite them being nothing more than gargles.

After holding him in the air for a moment, I swung my spear downwards, throwing the elf off. Then continued my track into the burrow.

Reaching the massive doors, I braced my palms against it and shoved with all my might.

The door I pushed against opened, slowly. Quieter than I expected, but it still groaned in protest.

Once the door was open, I made my way inside, thankful for the cavern blocking the winds.

As I proceeded onwards, I saw a light in the distance and heard the voices of two Nords. I sighed to myself, wondering how they did not hear me enter.

I crept around as silently as I could, making sure that there wasn't a bandit third hiding in the shadows.

After affirming that there wasn't, I lifted my spear, and with careful aim, I threw it.

The two Nords conversation was halted by a blade being shoved through the man's back and out his chest, throwing him forward. The woman screamed in surprise, while she had no doubt killed many, and seen many die, the suddenness of her partner's death was enough to rip the sound from her.

I was already sprinting as the man fell to his face, the woman stumbling away in shock and fear. I leaped over the man, yanking out my spear, spinning the weapon as I had done with countless others. The blade was sent through the woman's neck.

She fell to her knees as her severed head rolled down the stairs.

Checking over my spear yet again, I was pleased to find only the tip dull where it had struck the stone floor. I decided to rest a few moments and warm myself by the fire.

After going farther, watching a man die from stupidity and looting my way through the Burrow, I reached a large room that held a single Dunmer, trapped in webs, the moment I saw the webs I had ducked behind the entrance to the room. Looking around everywhere, I was able to determine the spider would most likely be hiding up top somewhere.

Knowing that If I wished to proceed, I would have to kill it, I walked out and slammed the butt of my spear to the ground. Not long after, the spider descended, with the Dunmer screaming in fear.

The spider screeched and charged at me, limping its way. Seeing that one of the legs on its right side was injured, I circled to that side.

Gripping my spear at the halfway point, I let the spider get close as I continued to circle. Once it was in my range, I threw the spear, letting it sink deep into the spider's side before I ripped it and yanked it out, and threw it again. I had to lunge forward this time as the spider stumbled back, to grab my spear, pulling it out, I leaped back again. This time letting the spider come at me.

It jumped towards me and I dove under the beast, as I rolled, I swung my spear up at its exposed stomach, cutting deep into it.

The spider landed with a scream, turning to me it lunged, I barely rolled away in time. I leaped up, just in time for it to attack again.

I leaped into the air and slammed the butt of my spear into the spider's head, using its own force to properly me back, while giving it a nasty headache.

I flipped and landed on my feet, my tail slapping the ground painfully to keep me from falling backward. As soon as my footing was sure I charged, seeing the spider still dazed, I thrust my spear into its skull, the blade horizontal to ensure that I got its brain.

I pulled my spear back and walked to a wall to rest.

"What are you doing?! Hurry up and get me out of here!" The trapped Dunmer cried.

I shot him a glare, showing my teeth. "You'll stay put, and quiet. I've been fighting since I got in here. I deserve a rest."

"What do you mean you deserve a rest! I almost die-"

His voice stopped as I leaped up and threw my spear, cutting deep into the cobwebs to his left. His dark face paled as he went silent, understanding my threat.

I sat back down against the wall, pulling my feet toward myself, I rested my palms on my knees and pulled in a deep breath. 'I really should do this more often.' I idly thought as I began to empty my mind.

Within just a few moments, my body stopped moving, and I sat silently, my mind and body resting.

After feeling that I had rested long enough, not even an hour, I stood and walked towards the web-bound elf. "Alright." I spoke, gripping my spear. "I came here looking for a golden claw, you wouldn't happen to know anything about it?"

"Yes! Yes! The claw! I know it works, the claw the markings, the door in the hall of stories. I know how they all fit together!"

"Idiot…" I muttered and thrust my spear into his throat. His eyes were wide in surprise and disbelief. "Why would you share with me, and not those you've traveled with?"

The Dunmer couldn't answer, of course, as he choked to death on his own blood. After I was sure the man was dead, I cut his corpse from the webs and began looting him. I found the claw, and a journal, taking a quick look through the journal, I figured it would be good to continue to explore.

Before I got much farther I encountered a new for, something I had never seen or dealt with before.

I was in utter shock as the corpse walked towards me, its great sword at the ready.

In my stupor, I almost allowed it to cleave me in two. However, I was able to evade at the last second, spinning away, I gripped my spear and thrust it into the corpse's stomach, which did little to nothing. As it lifted its sword, I thrust again, this time using the width of my spearhead to cleave through most of the neck.

The corpse's glowing blue eyes faded and it collapsed into a heap on the ground.

I continued in the room, checking every corpse, two others who woke and attacked me. Luckily, they had ever little concern for their own well being, so it was pretty easy to dispatch them with my spear.

The first room held a trap, a very obvious trap, and beyond was more crypts, which held another undead. This one stronger and more aware than the others, using ice magic as well.

I was struck by the first few blasts of ice but evaded the rest. Hissing in anger as my left arm was numb and frozen, I used my right to stab the undead several times. Without my left hand, however, my aim was poor. I wasn't able to catch its neck, but I was able to disable the arm it was using for magic.

Getting an idea, I turned and sprinted away, leaping over the traps plate, and continued towards the wall. When the undead crossed over, it stepped on the plate, and a spiked wall swung out, smashing into the undead, throwing it across the room.

I flinched as the undead slammed into the wall next to me and crumpled to the floor. I watched as the trap reset itself, knowing that, had I not watched my step, I could have been hit by it. Though I'd really have to not be paying attention. Still yet, seeing the power it held did not make me trust it. It would kill by crushing my bones more than the spikes, it would not be a pleasant death.

I sighed and continued on.

After what seemed like hours, I reached what I assumed was the hall of stories. After reading through the journal one more time, I was able to figure out the sealed door. Once I pushed the disks into place, I pushed my hand into the stone, not wanting to break the claw, testing it, I turned the stone and was surprised to see the disks spin before the door began to sink.

I waited patiently for the door to sink all the way, before stepping through. As I walked onward, I kept my guard up, my spear held the ready. My vigilance was rewarded by the surprise of nothing jumping out at me.

I made my way deeper into the chamber where I found a large coffin, a chest, a table, and a large round wall with strange symbols engraved into it.

As I neared the stone wall, staying away from the coffin, I began to hear chanting in a strange tongue. It was as if the wall was trying to pull towards it.

I stilled my mind and brought my being into focus. Taking a slow calming breath as I blocked out the sounds from within my head. I stepped back and turned away.

This feeling, this power that I felt from the wall, it wasn't normal, it wasn't of the mortal race, of me. The Gods, the Hist, and all the other things I had spent my childhood and early teen years praying to, had not once answered me. Not when I was starving, not when I was freezing, covered in ash and soot, beaten and broken, no not once had they answered me.

Now for them to try and present something to me? It kindled a rage, burning deep within me, a fury like fire, threatening to consume my being.

Another deep breath and I made my way towards the coffin, knowing that an undead had to be sleeping within. There just couldn't not be in this situation.

Lifting my spear, I slammed the but into the Ebony lid and leaped back. A moment later the lid was blasted off and another undead climbed out. This one looked, powerful. The way it held itself, the way it walked, and the almost assured stare it gave.

I stepped back, putting a little more room between me and it, gripping my spear tightly as I lowered my stance.

The creature charged.

Drawing in my mind once more, remembering what I had been taught, spun my spear, sending the but crashing into the undead's chest with enough force to shatter a man's ribs.

The being shrugged off the attack almost effortlessly and continued its advance, I stepped back again, trusting the blade of my spear at it, trying to sever its neck. Only for it to deflect each attempt.

The undead was quick, quicker than any other in the tomb that I had met. It almost seemed alive, and if not for the dry, papery skin that covered its bones, I would have thought it alive.

I went to step back again when I was struck by something unexpected.

**"Fus!"**

A wave of power struck me and sent me stumbling back. I tripped and fell as the undead advanced. Knowing I had to act quickly else I'd lose my life, I swung my spear at the undead's legs. It leaped back in time not to get hit, and while I'd have preferred its legs been broken, I used what I had and rolled backward onto my feet.

As soon as I was standing, the undead was on me again.

It swung its sword, and I ducked, spinning away while trying to flash at its stomach

The Undead blocked the strike, but I pivoted my spear the opposite direction, managing to score a harsh strike on its lower ribs.

Pivoting the spear again, I was rewarded with a shallow slash that drove the being back. Seeing that I had more room, I thrust, managing to sink the end of my blade into the undead's chest, before I had to yank it out.

I stepped forward and thrust again, once more driving the beast back. I spun my spear like a staff and slammed the counterweight into the beasts' hip, spinning with the recoil of my strike, I slammed the blade towards the undead creature's opposite side. Unfortunately, it managed to block this strike.

It stepped forward, refusing to let it go back to pushing me, so did I. My eyes widened slightly seeing its mouth working, and I braced myself.

**"Fus!"**

I had underestimated the pure force of its verbal attack. It felt like a horse galloped into me, throwing me back several paces.

I landed heavily on my back, my breath being forced from my body. My vision spun this way and that as I tried to gain my bearings. By the time I did, the undead was bringing its sword down at me. I shoved myself out of the way and its sword struck the stone floor, shattering.

Now uncomfortably close to the stone wall, I force myself to ignore the heavy chanting. I gripped my spear and charged. Without a weapon to block my own, my strike was easy to execute.

I shoved the blade into the undead's stomach and lifted it high into the air, leaping from the edge of the platform I plunged my spear down into the soil below. I shoved the blade through the undead and into the ground. Still, it had the desired results when the creature struck the ground many of its bones broke, and its head, slamming to earth, split open.

I watched with a sigh of relief as the blue lights in its eyes went out.

After the tiresome job of pulling my spear from the ground, and from the corpse of the beast, I made my way to the stream that flowed through the chamber. With a rag, taken from my foes corpse, I began cleaning my weapon.

After I was satisfied with how clean it was, I went through the chamber to loot it. Finding a chest hidden behind the wall, I was rewarded with a sword and a set of studded armor, which was again, too small.

Afterward, I began making my track out of the cave, making sure I had grabbed everything there was to offer.

By the time I reached the entrance, my pack was full, and I was dragging three makeshift bags.

I sighed, knowing that it would take, three round trips at the very least to get everything back to Riverwood.

Chapter End

All right! That's the biggest chapter I've ever written on my phone, I think.

Hope you guys enjoyed it, and I hope I can continue writing it! With luck, the following chapters will be better.

Anyway, thank you for reading, and please review! Anything I can improve, PLEASE tell me.

Relyks 1333 out.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Elder Scrolls series. All rights and properties belong to their respective owners.

Warning! I haven't finished the main questline of Skyrim! Mostly I've just dicked around in game!

Warning! There may be some un-lore friendly stuffings in this! I am not an expert of Skyrim lore, nor am I above bending it to fit my purposes.

Warning! Things will be different in this fanfiction! Example! There will be spears. My character will use a spear, as will some others.

Warning! Probably a bit late, but I decided I should make Skyrim larger, and the holds larger as well.

'Thought/Dreams/Memories'

**"Dragon Shouts"**

Line Break/Chapter Start/Chapter End

Chapter Two

I frowned lightly as I sat at the inn, contemplating, I had sold all I could to both Lucan and Alvor, yet I still had a heavy load with me, though, I supposed I could have sold more had I not given Lucan the claw. But that was in the past.

I stood after finishing my mug of ale and setting several coins on the table, I made my way to Alvor's forge, where the man worked away at his craft. "Alvor!" I called, gaining his attention. "I would like a set of armor crafted to fit me if you have the time."

"To fit you huh? I can do it, it will take time. I'm not used to making armor for Argonians, nor anyone of your size."

I nodded. "I don't think I need it now, so feel free to take your time. A quality product is better than quick product, in my eyes."

He grunted in agreeance. "So what kind of armor will it be?"

"Scale mail." I replied. "I know that will take a very long time, and the scales do not need to be small, just enough that I can move freely. I can make payments per piece if that is how you desire to do it."

Alvor shook his head. "While I'd be willing to do just about anything, you did save my nephew, I'm no great blacksmith. Scale mail is beyond what I can do. I've tried many times before, but never been able to do it."

I nodded. "That's fine then. Thank you for telling me at the very least. Then instead I think I'd like leather armor. That should be better than uncured bear hide."

Alvor laughed. "Yes, yes it will be. Now, let me get some string so I can measure you. I'll have to get it to test fitted to you a few times, for your horns and spines. Oh, did you want the helmet with that?"

I pursed my lips. "I should… but I would want that very different. I hate when I can not use my full field of vision. I can understand if you wouldn't want to do that. Even I am dreading it."

"No, a custom helmet would be fairly simple. I should be able to have it made within four days."

I nodded as he grabbed a roll of string while I dug out my coin purse. After he had measured, and cut the strings for the measurement, I asked. "How much will that be?"

He rubbed his chin as he thought. "Two deer hides… about... three hundred septims."

I nodded pulling out three small bags, having had counted out my money and set them in bags of one hundred and bags of fifty, along with one bag of two hundred that I used for smaller purchases. "Three hundred, if it becomes more, I'll return in four days time, and pay you any more should you require it."

Alvor nodded. "That sounds fine. Good luck with your tasks."

I nodded my thanks and started off, in hopes to get aid in case the dragon decided to attack Riverwood.

I walked with my pack, heavy on my shoulders, it weighed me down considerably. Still, this was nothing that I hadn't experienced before.

The path I walked was long, and silent, peaceful, but eerie. After being through a dragon attract, several bandits and a cave that hosted the undead, and a giant spider, I felt I had a right to be unnerved by the silence.

Fortunately, the silence was interrupted by the low growling of a hungry beast. Gripping my spear, I turned towards the sound, finding it to be a wolf, I watched, and waited.

Hearing a noise behind me, I spun quickly, my spear leveling with a wolf who had been quietly waiting on the other side of the road.

It didn't have the time to stop before my spear crashed through its body. Knowing the other would begin its move the moment I turned my back, I spun again, yanking out my short sword just in time to catch the wolf.

As I fell backward, I shoved my arm into its open mouth. While usually, this would seem foolish, I knew that the wolf would have to bite through its own cheek to get at my arm. It wasn't something I was going to let the wolf decided if it was worth it.

I plunged my short sword into the beast chest, yanking it out, I thrust it in one more time. It didn't take long for this wolf to join its partner in death.

I rolled the wolf off me after pulling my weapons free and went about the task of skinning the beasts.

By the time I had finished, the day was already getting dark, and I was tiring.

After cutting a few branches down and building a small fire, I sat alone and pondered what my day would be like tomorrow. While I didn't just enjoy things jumping out at me, I hated the silence of walking alone.

Deciding I could let tomorrow take care of itself, I stoked the fire once more and allowed myself to fall into a light sleep sitting against a large tree.

I woke to the feeling of being bitter cold, I had stoked the fire a few times through the night, but the Nordic nights were frigid and windy. I was just glad I had my fur clothes on, else I likely would have frozen to death.

Building the fire up once more, I allowed myself to be warmed by its crackling tongues of light, while I cooked a bit of venison I had bought in Riverwood.

After finishing the bland but filling meal, I started off again.

This day was far more eventful, early off in the morning, I met two hunters who were going up past Riverwood for Falkreath, intending on selling furs and meat. I was able to trade my two wolf pelts for a few good slabs of deer. After bidding the hunters good fortune, I continued onwards.

Towards midday, I had begun coming into farms, and pastures, I could see the hold of whiterun in the distance and knew it would be nightfall before I reached it.

I pressed on still, continuing my journey. While I had no great connection with the people of Riverwood, I could tell, for the most part, they were good people. And I wasn't going to sit by and let dragons consume good people. No, then I would be no better than the God's I so fiercely hated.

When night eventually fell, I was able to find a small cleft in the rocks to settle in. Another small fire later, and I was far more comfortable than the night before. The rock would protect me from most of the winds. Letting myself fall into another light slumber after a small meal, preparing for the morrow.

The next morning was… different to say the least. I had started off the day fairly normally, a meal and then continuing my travel.

My morning was interrupted as I drew nearer to Whiterun, by the sound of an odd roar. My eyes narrowed as I saw a giant swinging at a lone Nord woman.

Without hesitation, I dropped my bag and took off sprinting towards the pair of combatants. The giant had closed in on the female, being an archer meant she had less in the way of close range combat. Though I had to commend her on her skills in keeping out of the giant's grasp.

The woman skillfully jumped and weaved between the giant's attacks.

Though skillful as she was, it did not keep the giant from eventually swatting her away, sending her crashing through a wooden fence. I growled as I pushed my body harder to reach the giant.

I let loose a yell as loud as I could, though it sounded more like a roar, considering my more animal-like organs. However, it did its job in getting the giant's attention.

It thundered across the ground towards me and brought its club down, I was barely able to roll away in time. Its speed was frightening.

As soon as I was on my feet, I thrust my blade at the giant's chest. My blade bit through the skin, but its thick hide kept it from doing any real damage. I jumped back just in time to avoid what could have been a fatal kick.

As soon as I was on stable ground, I had to move again, dodging another of the giant's swings. Again I thrust my spear, and again it did very little.

"Hey! Over here!" The woman called as she launched an arrow at the beast.

It struck true, sinking farther than my spear, but not by much. Another arrow came. I dodged the club yet again, then a third arrow, and a fourth.

Finally, the giant decided the woman was more of a threat than I was and started off towards her again. Seeing my chance I sprinted after the giant, leaping onto one of the many broken down walls, I ran to the highest point that was closest to the giant and leaped.

I slammed the butt of my spear into the ground, using it to vault myself higher. Letting my spear fall, I wrapped an arm over the giants left shoulder. Gripping my short sword in my right hand, I yanked it out and stabbed as deep as I could into the soft flesh of the giant's throat.

As soon as the giant started flailing, I kicked off its back, using my momentum to rip the sword through its windpipe.

I flipped gracefully through the air, but my landing was far less than graceful.

I bit back a snarl of pain as I twisted my ankle on my landing, falling into a heap. I would have stabbed myself as well, had I not thrown my sword away before I landed.

I watched as the giant fell to its knees, then to its face as blood filled its lungs. After it stopped moving, I limped my way over to the woman, who gave me a half-hearted glare. "I could have taken care of it."

I chuckled as I looked her over, she was attractive, that much was obvious. But I had bigger things to worry about, namely the way her leg sat at a crooked angle. I grabbed three of the wooden pieces from the fence. "You're lucky these didn't spear through you." I stated, kneeling before her so I could set her leg.

"Oh so bold! We've only just met and you're already proposing!"

I couldn't help but grin, I knew what she was doing, knew it well. I had done it often as well. See life as a joke and things like broken bones or deaths seem much smaller. "This is going to hurt." I told her seriously.

All humor left her face. "Give me something to bite." I nodded and grabbed her dagger, and cut a piece from my clothes. Folding it so the hair remained inside, I sheathed her blade before handing her the peace.

She placed it into her mouth, and through clenched teeth said. "Do it."

I gripped her leg and pulled, pushing back on her. Through this, I was able to to get the bone in the right place, but her leg was still a bit twisted. "Not over yet." I said, and pulled again, this time ensuring that the bone was set correctly. I quickly ripped the tops of my feet wrap off and used it to bind the sticks to her leg.

After I was finished, I cast a quick healing spell on myself. "I don't know any spells that will heal others." I explained. "But I have a few potions in my bag. I'll be right back."

"I'll be here." She replied cheekily.

A quick run of gathering my sword spear and bag later, I returned. "Here." I said, holding a potion out to her. "It won't fix your legs, but it will speed the process." she took the potion and drank it gratefully, and gave a small thanks.

Making sure my pack was secured, I knelt and helped the woman stand, throwing an arm over my shoulder, though I had to stoop down, and wrapping my own around her waist. After trying to take a few steps, I let out a frustrated growl. "You know what? This will be easier." I said, carefully fastening my spear to my back, I scooped her up.

She let loose a girlish squeak and immediately glared. "I'm not a child!"

"No." I replied. "You are definitely not. But I am at least three heads taller than you. Suffer it for now, unless you want it to be nightfall tomorrow by the time we reach the city."

"Fine." She submitted, knowing she was in no position to argue.

The path to Whiterun was a bustling market. Hundreds of stalls and small shops were set up. People shouting over each other, people going to and fro, buying and selling wares.

"Just follow this road." The woman said. "It will lead you to the city gates."

As we neared the commotion lessened, and eventually stopped altogether. I carefully set the woman down as gates came in sight.

"Halt, we have direct orders to keep the doors shut whilst the dragon's about." A guard said.

"I came from Helgen, I have news of the dragon." I replied, feeling the woman stiffen in my arms.

The guard looked at me suspiciously before the woman declared. "I'm with the Companions. You should let us pass before my shield brothers find out you've been baring me from entering my home."

It was the guards turn to go stiff, he froze as soon as she said, Companions. "R-right! I-I'm sorry." He turned to the wall and shouted for them to open the gate, for important people.

We were inside the city and pushing through the much less crowded, but no less lively hold. The woman guided me through streets filled with houses and families, up to a large, more controlled market than the one outside, then up a set of stairs with a stone waterway on either side.

Pointing me toward a large building that looked to be a boat upside down. I helped her to the building, hearing many voices from within, I kicked the door open and the voices went silent.

"Come on." I grunted, helping the woman inside.

"Aela!" A man with dark hair and a neatly trimmed beard and mustache. "What in the name of Nirn?!"

"It's good to see you too Vilkas." She said in a manner that was entirely too casual for the situation.

His eyes fell on me as if demanding an answer.

I simply said nothing, ignoring his glare. If he didn't address me in some manner, I wouldn't respond. Glancing down at the woman in my arms I said. "So your name's Aela? Well, Aela, where should I take you?"

She nodded towards a hole in the floor on one end of the building. "Down there is where our rooms are at."

I nodded and helped her over to, and down the stairs. I kicked these doors as well, it was so much easier than trying to fumble around with my hands.

Once inside, she guided me to a room farther back, and I helped in before laying her on her bed. "Anything else you need before I go?" I asked.

"Where are you going?" She asked curiously.

"To the Jarl, to request aid for Riverwood, the dragon went in that direction." I replied.

"You really were at Helgan?" She asked. "You must tell me of it after you talk to the Jarl of course."

I chuckled. "I'm afraid it's a boring tale unless you find running around like a headless chicken amusing, then it might suit you. Anyway, I must be off. Let the next time we meet be with better circumstances."

"Wait, what's your name?" She asked.

"Ke'elave." I replied. "But most call me Ke'el."

"Kee el lav vee…" She pronounced slowly. "What does it mean?"

"Soot stained, that's the closest translation I know anyway." I chuckled. "Well, until we meet again." I said with a small now before I left the room and walked out the upstairs and out of the building without another word. Little did I know, the rumor mill was going to be churning faster than it had in a while.

After asking someone where the Jarl sat, I was on my way to Dragonsreach, the tall building that sat at the highest point.

In front of the building was a large pool of water, fed from a quick flowing spring, and over the pool was a bridge, wide enough for several people to pass comfortably.

Nearing the large doors, I expected to be questioned, yet the guards didn't make a move to stop me. Reaching the doors, I gave one a mighty shove, forcing it open.

Once inside, I pushed the door shut, amidst the idle chatter that filled the room. As I ascended the stairs, I saw the room with a large hearth and a pair of two long tables. Sitting at the tables and standing around them were the nobles of Whiterun, all pestering someone else for some kind of deal or boon.

Beyond them sat that Jarl, he wasn't an especially large man by any means, but he was a warrior and a smart man. That much was clear, by his body and the calculating gleam in his eye. He would be a dangerous foe no doubt. His chair rested on a raised part of the floor, about a knees height above the main floor.

As soon as I was in clear view a dark elf, who had been at his side, drew her sword and approached me, the crowd having had gone silent.

"What is the meaning if this?" She asked. "The Jarl is not having visitors."

"I come with news of the dragon." I replied.

I then heard her mutter. "No wonder the guards let you pass." Then, speaking louder and clearer, she said. "Come, the Jarl will want to speak to you directly."

The people made way for us as I followed the dark elf towards the Jarl. "Jarl Balgruuf, this man claims to have news about the dragon."

"You were at Helgen then?" The man asked. "What was it like? What happened?"

"The dragon was huge and black. It's destroyed the hold using its own body, fire, and some form of magic." I replied. "It tore through the hold and destroyed buildings and lives as if it were nothing. And the feeling I got from it, it seemed as if it was only playing with us. It wasn't putting forth any effort. We weren't worth the effort. Truth be told, I barely made it out alive. Many tried to fight it, and they all fell. I and one other were able to pass through unnoticed. But even then, there were times when we were a mere hairs width from death. I came here because last I saw it was heading this way, its path would cross over Riverwood. I could not let good people to their fate without trying to send aid."

Balgruuf frowned. "I see…" He muttered. "Yes, we should send them aid."

"My Jarl!" A tall, thin man who was balding said. "We can't, else General Tullius could think we are sending groups to aid Ulfric, or Ulfric could think we are sending troops to Falkreath, to aid the empire."

"I'll not stand idly by while a dragon burns my hold and murders my people!" The Yarl snarled, before turning to me. "You have done us a great service. All of Whiterun should be thankful… Although, I do have a job that may work well with a man if your particular… talents… perhaps."

I would have raised an eyebrow, had I am eyebrow to raise. "My talents?" I asked.

"My court wizard has need of someone who can fetch some things for him. Perhaps you would be willing?"

"I suppose it depends on where it is and how quickly he needs it." I replied. "I am, after all, a busy person."

Balgruuf nodded slowly. "That's understandable. Come, follow me." He stood heading through the crowd with ease. I followed fairly easily, only for my size, no one was quick to stand in my way.

I followed Balgruuf into the small room that held a man who was clothed in a long purple robe. "Ah, Jarl Balgruuf, what can I do for you?"

"I think I have found someone who can help you with your… dragon problem."

"Ah, yes." He said, turning to look at me, I could see doubt on his eyes. In fact, I could see superiority in his eyes. He held himself at a higher regard. "I need you to retrieve something for me."

"Retrieve?" I asked.

"Well, when I say retrieve, I really mean delve into a dangerous cave for an ancient artifact that may, or may not be there." He said.

"Okay… where is it and what is it? I don't need riddles." I said, I had always hated when people didn't push to the subject, almost as if they were afraid to approach it directly.

I saw him frown at this but relented. "It's a stone showing dragon burial grounds, inside Bleak Falls Barrow."

"Is it a stone about this tall and wide?" I asked, motioning with my hands.

"... Yes…" He replied.

"Fuck." I muttered. "I knew I should have grabbed it."

"You've seen it? Balgruuf asked.

"Yeah, I went in and cleared it out, someone had something stolen by some bandits and hired me. I left it in a sarcophagus at the back of the barrow." I said. "I can have it back here within six days." I stated.

"Good." The wizard said. "See that you do."

I resisted punching the man, I understood how following a practice that kept one away from population could have some effects on one's thoughts and behavior. But even when I was training with the monks, I made an effort to not anger people. This wizard, however, didn't seem one to follow that line of thought. I shook my head and sighed, I turned to Balgruuf to see his face set in a grimace. I stepped away and the Jarl followed.

"Please forgive Farengar for what he says. He does not mean it."

I gave a toothy smile. "Quite the opposite, Jarl Balgruuf, for what comes from a man's mouth defines his character. I may be willing to do this, only in hopes it may help others, but I can't say I'll be in any great hurry."

The Jarl sighed. "I can't say I blame you. Even I find him tiresome to deal with at times. I'm just thankful you're still willing to do this."

"In any case, there are some things I need to take care of before I set out." I said, before turning on my heel and walking towards the massive doors.

I made my way down into the markets where I silently debated on who to sell my remaining spoils to. I soon settled on the trader I had seen on my way up towards the companions home. Finding it again proved to be relatively simple after a few questions, however, the first person I asked had demanded why an animal was let into the city. The second was far more helpful.

I pushed the door open, and the man standing within looked shocked to see me standing there. I paid no mind to his shock and walked to the counter as I took off my pack. I set the pack on the floor and began laying out what I had to sell.

Seeing the wares snapped the man pulled out of his astonishment, and he began looking over the things I had laid out. It wasn't a terrible lot, compared to the amount had sold in Riverwood, but it would still sell for gold.

After a bit of haggling, I had managed to get two hundred and fifty coins from him. Then I went on my way to the inn, which took far longer to find than it should have, considering its location being so close to the trader.

I made my way into the establishment and again was met with amazement. While mer and even the rare khajiit were used to being seen here, it seemed that one of my race in the hold was almost unheard of.

I ignored the stares once again and walked to the bar, where a woman who seemed to be of the age of thirty, but her voice betrayed her, showing she was far older.

"How may I help you?" She asked.

"A room for the night." I replied.

"Ten gold." She started, and I paid the cost, before she called another woman, who was decidedly younger, to lead me to my room.

I followed the woman, who lead me upstairs to a room that was larger than I expected, I mentally shrugged at this. It still had a bed and was warmed by the fire in the lower floor. It would be far better than sleeping outside. For that, I was thankful.

After the woman left, I pulled the door shut, locking them with a latch, and crawled into my bed, doing my best not to tear the soft fabric of the sheets with the many spines that adorned my body.

After I was carefully settled, I closed my eyes and let myself sleep.

I woke before the sun had peaked over the horizon. I quickly garbed myself, checking through everything I had and making sure that nothing had been stolen in the night. Seeing that my potions and food was still in there, I headed down after ensuring my spear was secured to my back.

Arriving on the lower floor, I found that the barkeep was already up and serving a few patrons. I idly wondered how little she slept, since I slept less than most.

"What can I do for you this morning?" She asked.

"Is there somewhere I can cook food before it spoils?" I asked.

"Over there." She motioned to a section if the building that dropped several steps and went into a small hall. "There's guest kitchen there. Just make sure not to leave a large mess."

I nodded and headed to the pot. Seeing the fire was low, I carefully stoked it, before pouring water into the metal bowl from my water skin. After the water had begun to heat, I carefully slid a slab of deer and several herbs I had picked up on the way.

Cooking like this was undoubtedly slower, but the reward was much greater. Instead of a halfway dry, tasteless slab of tough meat I was usually left with, this time I was rewarded with a succulent and flavorful meal which I ate with a great amount of enthusiasm.

After I was finished, I made sure clean the cookware and bought more food from the barkeep to ensure I had enough to last the trip to Riverwood. I soon headed out from the inn and back into the hold that lay before me.

I made way down to the gates, pushing through the frigid temperatures that made me want to curl up by a fire and sleep forever. Yet as I had been doing for the past several days, I pushed onwards still.

It didn't take long for me to leave the hold and start heading back to Riverwood.

I had left the farming district by the end of the day and found a large stump with a hole in the side to hide from the wind and build a fire to keep me warm through the night.

As I walked along the road early in the morning, I heard a familiar growl, gripping my spear tighter, I continued my pace ever still and listened carefully. I could hear three sets of four paws scampering across the ground. Two to my left, and one to the right.

Hearing the tail tale signs of a beast leaping, I spun and slammed the butt of my spear into the wolf from the right. The powerful strike swatted it out of the air and sent it tumbling across the ground. It didn't have time to cry in pain, my strike having crushed its chest, killing it almost instantly.

I continued in my rotation to face the other wolves, one who had come of hiding and was pacing back and forth warrior, its eyes never leaving me. The other had gone quiet and I could no longer hear its footsteps or its growls.

'Clever creatures.' I mentally cursed the animals.

The wolf before me lunged at me, its mouth wide open in preparation to sink its teeth deep into my flesh. Reacting quickly, I put the blade of my spear in its path.

Dull as the iron blade had become, it was still sharp enough for the wolf to impale itself on.

As soon as the final wolf had seen its comrade dead, it whimpered and took off, running away. Not willing to let it escape, I yanked up my spear and threw it with all the force I could muster.

The iron blade sank deep into the beast's flank the force toppling the animal. I retrieved by spear and skinned the three wolves as quickly as I could. Yet with it was still in the waning hours of the afternoon when I finished and I resolved myself to travel until I found a suitable place to camp for the night.

I soon found a spot I could hole up and sleep in. A small cave that I was able to fit in and light a fire in. I had to stay low and crawl to move if I wished to stay beneath the smoke.

The next morning came quickly, and yet again I was on the road to Riverwood. Before I could make it very far, my travel was interrupted yet again. This time by the jeering voices of bandits. I scowled as I heard the rough sound of an argonians voice. While I knew that there would be Argonians that would turn to banditry, I had hoped that I would never have to face one.

'Maybe if I had prayed to be spared that.' I mocked mentally, knowing it would have changed nothing. Argonian or not, he would have to be put down.

I was however surprised when the argonian was the first to step out. "You'd be wise to surrender now, egg brother, and you'll leave with your life intact.

"Interesting." I said as I spun my spear. "I was about to give you the same advice, though it would be more in the lines of fleeing with your tail between your legs."

I could see fury alight in the eyes of my opponent. 'Good, an angry man is a foolish man.'

The argonian before me made a reckless lunge, yanking out his sword to run me through only for me to lean to the side to dodge the strike and bury my fist into his gut. That was one that I could say was advantageous about being so large. It was not hard to overpower others, or in this case, do serious damage with a simple punch. Poor lizard looked like he had been kicked by a horse ten times over.

I didn't let my small victory cloud my mind and spun to meet the other bandits. I sent my spear's blade into a human man, before yanking it out to deflect an ax blow from a large orc male. I soon ended him by crushing his skull with the butt of my spear.

I heard the sounds of someone cursing, and turned my attention towards the sound, I was quick to dodge an arrow that came flying towards me. I sprinted towards the area it had come from. I found two people, a Nord man, and a Bosmer woman.

The Nord stood behind the woman, with a knife to her throat. Her eyes were fearful and wide. "Don't move or I kill the woman!" The Nard snarled.

I didn't stop my steps, which surprised both of them. The Nord hastily pushed the woman forward and ordered. "Kill him! Elf!"

"B-but he'll kill me!" She cried weakly.

"And I'll kill you if you don't!"

She looked up at me with sorrowful eyes and drew a dagger before she spoke softly. "I'm sorry." With that she attacked.

I gripped her wrist and pulled the dagger from her hands, tossing it behind the Nord, I shoved the woman away and advanced toward the cowardly Nord. He turned to flee, but I stuck first, after pushing forward, I swung the but of my spear at his legs.

The Nord screamed as he fell to the ground, and I brought my spear down on his shoulder, making his right arm useless, before grabbing the dagger that he held and turned to the cowering woman, I tossed it towards her. "He's yours now. Do with him as you will."

The Bosmer woman looked from to the knife, then to the Nord, and back to me. She did this a few more times as the Nord whimpered, I shrugged and turned away, following the beaten path deeper into the woods.

I soon came upon what looks to be the entrance to a mine, a single Nord sat, asleep against a post. I drew my sword and crept up to him as silent as I could, a simple stab into his throat woke him, but kept him from speaking. The man's eyes were wide in fear and surprise as he choked and gurgled.

I held my blade where it was to ensure he couldn't scream, and watched as his eyes dimmed and his struggles and gasps stopped. Doon he slumped over onto the ground, leaving a pool of red to slowly grow.

I swiftly wiped away the blood on my sword and made my way into the mine.

I grunted in minor annoyance, the mine was too small to effectively use my spear, but I carried it still, in case it opened up farther on.

My decision was revealed to be a good one as the cave did indeed open up. A rope bridge stood before me, from beneath it, I heard the sounds of two men talking, something about shifts.

I crept as silently as I could to the edge of the earth floor I stood on. Peering over I saw the two, not far off. I waited until one turned his back and started walking away before I threw my spear. The one who had turned away was impaled, the blade going into his back and coming out of his chest. The other didn't have time to shout in surprise before I landed on him.

My feet had contacted the man's shoulders first, my weight, and speed of the fall ensured that he was forced to the ground as his bones gave out. They compressed and snapped, sending small fragments through his flesh as my momentum forced the larger pieces to twist, tear, and cut through the man's body.

Although I knew there was no real need, I quickly pulled out my sword and pushed it through man's neck, just to be sure that he was dead. After sheathing my blade, I walked to the first man to die and pulled my spear from his corpse. "I really need to sharpen this thing…" I muttered I could already hear the masters getting onto me about keeping my weapons in good condition.

I proceeded to go around the cave, killing any bandits I came across. It was an easy endeavor, at least until I came across another room where there were a larger number of the bandits. The first, being at a makeshift forge, was killed easily and, quickly. However, an archer saw me and alerted the others. There was a large Nord woman who wielded a great sword, a Nord man who used a sword and shield, and the third was another archer.

I growled lightly as the two archers took aim and began firing at me. I quickly retreated behind a stone wall and let the two close-range fighters advance towards me. I didn't have to wait long before they appeared, the woman with a greatsword advancing first.

She predictably swung the giant blade down, which I easily avoided, what happened next shocked me, and nearly cost me my leg. She twisted the blade, bringing it over towards my legs. My reaction time, drilled into me by the masters, was the only thing that saved me. I flipped forward, barely avoiding the blade's edge.

I quickly lashed out with my tail, striking the woman's face before she could respond. The blow dazed the woman and let me focus on the swordsman who was trying to come up behind me. I spun, swinging the counterweight of my spear towards him. He blocked the strike with his shield, victory flashing across his face before I shifted and brought the other end of my spear towards him. He barely blocked the blade of my weapon from cutting through his skull. I quickly brought the counterweight around again, this time bringing the iron ball through his knees.

The man was not fortunate enough to be trained as I had been, and thus, could not react in time. His knees shattered as they bent unnaturally to the side, his armor doing nothing to protect him from the sheer force of the strike. Seeing him incapacitated, I turned my attention to the Nord woman who had struggled to her feet.

She clumsily lunged towards me, thrusting her spear towards my form. I dodged the strike from the half-conscious woman and thrust ut my spear. Unfortunately for her, I was not disorientated, and my strike was far quicker and far more accurate. The iron blade pierced through her leather clothing with ease, cutting her heart in two. She stared at me in shock, before collapsing.

I pulled the blade free and turned to Nordic man who had passed out due to pain. I decided to keep his suffering as minimal as possible and shoved my spear into his skull from his chin.

Those two out of the way, I could focus on the archers. The two archers knew the fates of their comrades as I stepped out from the cover. If there was one word to describe the looks on their faces, it would be fear.

Before either of them could react, I threw my spear, sending it deep into the gut of one of the archers. The other immediately rushed to his friends' side. I couldn't help but tilt my head at the irrational behavior until he gripped my spear with a shout of victory.

I felt an instant bout of rage, but I quickly reeled it in. It would do no good to lose myself so easily. I quickly made my way up to the man who held my spear, obviously thinking without it I would be useless. The fool. To learn how to use a staff, or spear, the masters first taught you how to defend against them, how to recognize each movement. This was of course with any other weapon as well. Though the man clearly did not know that.

I advanced still, and he began to lose his nerve, sweating and shaking, he took a step back. I took this moment to lunge forward a single step, not enough to get in range, but enough to make a noticeable change in pace. The man fell backward, dropping the spear.

I continued toward the fearful man, pulling out my short sword. With a quick slash, the man's throat was laid open and he was choking on his own blood. Once I was sure he would not be a threat, I grabbed my spear and went about collecting everything I could sell from inside the cave and set off towards Riverwood again.

Oh how I loved my size, I could carry far more than any normal man.

Chapter End

Well, guys, it would have been longer, but google docs began being screwy after about six thousand words. Any suggestions on a better writing platform?

Responses:

razmire: Yes, I loved that as well. And there is no way in hell that is not happening.

Nightwalker2109: From an outside view, ten years is a bit much. But if you want the wood to properly cure so that it won't warp as easily (without the aid of modern machines) You need to let the wood set for at least ten years, many wait twenty. Had I not known this I would have not written anything about it. Anyhow, that is why I put that in there. Hope this didn't sound offensive or anything, that was not the intent.


End file.
